Blood Geist: Black Blood Hell
|kanji=血霊:黒血地獄 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Chirei: Kokkekjigoku |literal english=Blood Geist: Black Blood Hell |parent jutsu=Blood Geist |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Kerryūgan, Hiden, Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Yosoi Chinoike |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} A forerunner-style technique within the Blood Geist series, it utilizes the blood of the Shichimyaku to harm and inflict damage on targets. Besides this, it can be used in a variety of other ways to achieve various effects. Usage Using her blood as an anchor, black blood is quickly and massively gathered from the Dead Blood Vein, the atmosphere and the earth before it converges on Yosoi Chinoike. Being that the blood itself is imbued with natural energy, Yosoi is remotely imbued with the properties of the energy, giving her enhancements to that of a without the black blood being within her body. This includes exponentially increased attributes of the body and power within techniques as well as a sixth sense, allowing her to pick up imminent danger and autonomously dodge attacks. It also grants the user with the capacity to hit targets with unseen attacks from a distance, similar to , as well as an impressive healing factor. When Yosoi courses the blood the the Shichimyaku into her body, she gains enhancements typically seen in the highest form of Sage Mode. Using the technique, the user can conjure massive quantities of black blood, forming it into weapons. The blood and its weapons are capable of disrupting and corrupting the chakra within techniques and targets as well as disabling their bloodlines. In some cases, it can force the normal blood out of a target's body as the black blood enters their body, which spells death within seconds, with the target splattering in a splash of black due to the amount of black blood . Yosoi is able use the black blood to instantaneously construct weapons of all sizes by drawing the blood from her surroundings. Typically crafting them into spear-like weapons, she can stab of even manifest the constructs within targets, allowing her to disrupt their chakra as well as bloodline abilities. By transmitting her chakra into these weapons, she is able to control them to carry out her will, working in a very similar manner to s. This type of blood can also be used as beams of corrupted chakra energy as well as projectiles. The natural energy and chakra present within the blood is potent enough to form a , making its energies incapable of being turned against its user or disrupted or even tampered with by outside chakra. After infiltrating the target's body, it infects their muscles and chakra pathway system, causing immense paralysis and corrupting of their chakra. This causes an indiscriminate breakdown of the target on the cellular level. It can destroy matter as well, causing catastrophic breakdown on a molecular level. By simply willing it, Yosoi is able to condense the black blood in a rapid fashion, using the natural energy as a to produce an explosion of similar size and power to that of the explosion produced by . Advanced Usage In mastering the technique, Yosoi is able to enter a more advanced state of the Blood Geist, referred to as the Blood Sovereignty. In absorbing the black blood into her body, it enables her to use the blood to create, generate and manipulate s and . While it's unknown if she can generate chakra fruit, she can replicate abilities seen from the kekkei genkai, generate wood on any surface, grow it from her blood or even convert the wood into blood and vice-versa. Being that this blood is what formed the God Tree in the first place, she is able to utilize abilities seen by the Ten-Tails, jinchuriki and even the tailed beasts.